Vincent Sky
The Vincent Sky Knightmare Frame is piloted by characters of the Private Rank in the Britannian Military. It is often deployed in battle to assist the Black Knights in their fight against the Britannian Restoration League. Along with the standard variant, it also comes in two more: the Vincent Sky 'Type Z' and the Vincent Sky 'Type A'. General Specifications Features *Foot and Shoulder-mounted Landspinner propulsion system *Cockpit Ejection System *Energy Wing propulsion system *Factsphere Sensor *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Standard Model The Vincent Sky was developed by Lloyd Asplund and his Camelot team and is the mass produced successor of the Vincent unit used prominently during the war against the Black Knights ten years ago. Though Britannia's military power has diminished in the time span since then, the country was forced to upgrade their technology when the Britannian Restoration League began appearing around the world. Featuring a golden Energy Wing system to match the outer frame, the Vincent Sky is stronger, faster, and easier to control than most other Ninth Generation Knightmare Frames and is often shorted to simply 'the Sky.' It is the standard model in the Britannian army as of today. The Vincent Sky is also known to come in an array of different color schemes, most likely matching the particular taste of its pilot. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.44 meters *Weight: 6.99 metric tons Armament *Lance-Type Master Vibration Sword(MVS) x2 *Elbow-mounted Needle Blazers x2 *Hip-mounted Slash Harkens x2 *Blaze Luminous MSV Particle Shields x2 'Type Z' The Vincent Sky Type Z is the long ranged variant of the normal Vincent Sky, complete with an abundance of rifles and guns, weaker armor, and high mobility. As some Britannians in the United States of Japan complained the standard model to be 'lacking' in the range department, the great men at Camelot quickly came up with an answer. The Type Z replaces its Lance MVS Sword with an Assault Rifle that doubles as a powerful Grenade Launcher, casting off powerful shells on any unfortunate enemy to get in the its path. It also has the standard Slash Harkens, a hand gun for close encounters, and most importantly, a V.A.R.I.A.S Rifle for those sticky situations. The V.A.R.I.A.S. can shoot continues green 'beams' of energy toward opponents in battle. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.44 meters *Weight: 5.47 metric tons Armament *Assault Rifle /w Grenade Launcher x1 *2-barrel Left Arm-mounted Hand Gun x1 *Hip-mounted Slash Harkens x2 *V.A.R.I.A.S. Rifle x1 'Type A' While some in the Britannian Military complained the Vincent Sky couldn't handle opponents from afar, others had a quite different tune. Some claimed that while its close ranged capabilities were fair, they could be improved. As a result, Camelot came up with a rather interesting way to appease those of the Private rank in the Britannian Military. They created the Vincent Sky Type A variant, a model designed to combat and potentially destroy enemies from close range. The Lance MVS sword the standard Sky was equipped with was greatly reworked, combing the separate weapons into one giant one able to squash most enemies effortlessly. The Needle Blazers were also enhanced and the unit was also given a weapon known as 'Spike Shields' The Spike Shields are squared, spiked gauntlets equipped on the units fist which allow it to literally punch through its foes if need be. Of course, the great people at Camelot could do nothing for the reduced maneuverability of the unit because of its Lance MVS and the Spike Shields. They did manage to increase the armor somewhat, however. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 4.44 meters *Weight: 7.34 metric tons Armament *Great Lance-Type Master Vibration Sword x1 *Elbow-mounted Needle Blazers x2 *Hip-mounted Slash Harkens x2 *Arm/Wrist-mounted' Spike Shields' x2 *Blaze Luminous MSV Particle Shields x2 Gallery WendysVincentSkyType0.jpg|Wendy Stalingrad's 'Vincent Type 0' Category:Private Rank Knightmares Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Britannian Military Category:United States of Britannia